dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Pan
Pan is Drunken Peasants slang for cannabis. The term came to be when the peasants played a Fox News video and the reporter kept referring to weed as pot, ever since Episode 4, the peasants would forever refer to it as pan in a mockery of Fox News (based on the kitchenware pots and pans). Scotty, TJ, and Ben deem pan immoral and a device of Satan. Pan is a hallucinogen that causes severe aggression and hysteria. It has been a factor in almost every rape and murder that has ever occurred. Smoke Pan Every Day Smoke Pan Every Day''' is a slogan of Drunken Peasants. It is inspired by a line at the end of Nate Dogg's verse in "The Next Episode." The original slogan was "smoke weed every day", but the DP slang word "pan" was used instead. It is less common in later episodes, although it lives on as the official motto of the DP Wiki. Smoking pan every day is a major health hazard that leads to the death of all morality everywhere. The peasants often smoke pan during breaks, or sometimes even during the show. The official hashtag is #Smoke_Pan_Everyday on Twitter.https://twitter.com/search?q=%23Smoke_Pan_Everyday The Shirt The Drunken Peasant's first T-shirt was inspired by the slogan and remains their most iconic and high sold piece of merchandise, the same design was later used to make a hoodie. Trivia * It's downright evil.God * Jenny McDermott used to smoke pan on a daily basis to deal with aftermath of the sexual abuse she endured as a child. I'm not joking. This isn't part of our low-brow humur. She actually admitted this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSLz5lf1D-w * 420 is a national holiday for pan smokers. It is also Hitler's birthday. * According to the Necronomnicon, cannabis is the only substance in physical reality that is ''not''' ''a drug, with every other substance in existence being classified as one. See rule No. 14 ** 1.Drugs are bad, m'kay? ** 2.Addiction is a symptom, not an illness ** 3.Any sufficiently large dose of any drug is indistinguishable from nutmeg ** 4.Always assume that at least two-thirds of the powder is sugar ** 5.LSD feels just like your mom thinks weed does ** 6.DMT feels just like your mom thinks LSD does ** 7.DMT can never be described by human vocabulary with any degree of accuracy ** 8.If it's brown, flush it down, if it's white, it's all right. ** 9.Even baking soda is more potent than British street speed ** 10.No matter how close you get, you WILL NOT ever catch the dragon. ** 11.It would be better for one to have a red-hot knife plunged in the gullet than to having devoured an ounce of nutmeg. ** 12.Nobody tries meth just once ** 13.Alcohol is always the gateway drug ** 14.Everything except cannabis is a drug ** 15.You shall never waste good acid ** 16.If you think it's a heart attack, you can be sure it is not a heart attack ** 17.Bath salts won't make you peel your face off. They only make the experience feel enjoyable ** 18.If you don't need to inject it, you can't have a drug problem * The existence of pan is an undeniable proof of a divine creator * The Vigilant Christian got caught using pan in July 2014. * There was a film from 2015 called Pan, but it was misleading as it was just some shitty Peter Pan adaption. *Pan is now legal in Colorado, Washington, and Oregon. Gallery DPTShirt.png|The DP Pan Shirt Hitler420.jpg|Hitler smoking pan. FightForPan.jpg|Some chick who smokes pan everyday. SkullSmokingWeed.jpg|A skeleton smoking some pan. Obamapan.jpg|A young Kenyanist smoking some pan. CultyMcBong.png|Cult of Dusty seen smoking some pan on 100th episode special. IKnowYouSmokePole.png|TJ seen smoking some pan on the 100th episode speical. SmokePanEverydayShirtConcept.jpg|Concept art for the official DP pan shirt. Weed.png|Acid Pan. Super Weed Brothers - Deluxe Weed Edition Snack Time Theme Song Pancorn.jpg|Found at your local store. 420.jpg|The fumes of pan. Nixon2.jpg|President Nixon covering up for his constant pan smoking. References Category:Allies Category:Mems